ANGEL IN ICE!
by Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi
Summary: At the age of 8 Naruto has a tragic encounter with the Villagers of Konoha. During which he finds him self in a cave under the Hokage Mountain.There he finds a man that will change his life forever.
1. ANGEL IN ICE

_**ANGEL IN ICE.**_

_**Thoughts**_

_**Demon/Inner Self**_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

**Author Note: **This is an AU story, so some people will more then likely not act the same way they do in the Manga and Anime. I am not sure about Pairings yet .This is also my first try at writing any kind of story, so hopefully I can do something good, or at least half way decent.

**Summary:** At the age of 8 Naruto has a tragic encounter with the Villagers of Konoha. During which he finds him self in a cave under the Hokage Mountain .There he finds a child that will change his life forever.

_Why, why are they after me?_

_Why do they treat me like this and call me a demon?_

That is all that was going through the mind of a young boy as he ran from villagers. Some of them Ninjas, some farmers, shopkeepers, and many other professions that can be found in the Hidden Leaf village. The only thing each of these people, men and women had in common was the fact they were all chasing down a 8 year old child.

Naruto was running for his life, he had cuts from kunai and shurikens all over his body, as well as other objects that had been thrown at him. He did not understand why though, he just wanted to come out and enjoy the festival like everyone else. The people always celebrated this day, the day that the Kyuubi was defeated by their great leader, and the day that they lost their greatest hero, the Yondaime Hokage and his defeat of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi.

That is, the Yondaime sealing the Kyuubi inside of a human child, and dieing from the process of doing so. That child was the one who was currently being chased down by the villagers for trying to take part in the festival.

_The villagers saw this as an insult, the demon child coming to mourn and take part in this festival. So they did what anyone would do to an unwelcome guest, they chased him away and told him to leave. That would have been the end of it, if many of them had not already been drunk from Sake, and other forms of alcohol that they enjoy on such occasions. These people decided to take it further, and chase the child down, and make sure he remembered not to come. Some even went to make sure they child would never see another day in his life._

This is what brings us to the young Naruto running down the down the streets of the village. He was running for his life, and he had no idea why. The villagers were slowly catching up to him, and he had no idea what to do.

His only thought was to try to get to, or find someone that could help him. Going back to the orphanage would not help, since he was kicked out as soon as he was able to walk and talk easily. No villager was willing to help him, even if he was just a 8 year old child. His clothes were barely hanging onto his small frame, with his bones showing from lack of food. His clothes hardly enough to keep him warm in the coming season. His blonde hair was dirty, with specks of dirt all over it, and flying every where. His eyes were tearing up from the sadness he felt as he was running, as well as from all of the pain from his cuts, bruises, and a few broken bones.

Since he had been kicked out of the Orphanage, he has had to fend for himself on the streets. Living off of anything he could find, and use without being beaten. Only able to bath in the rivers and ponds on the outskirts of the village, and eating off of what he could find in the garbage bins and trash cans. To say he had a horrible time so far in his life would be a gross understatement.

_There, maybe if I can get around the corner I can find a place to hide_. Thought the young Naruto. As he ran he saw The Hokage Mountains come into view. When he got there he ran around it trying to find some place to go. Until he lade ageist the wall, were it opened up were he fell in to an elevator were it took him underground. When the door opens sees a room,as he looks around he sees another door that is 7 ft high.

On the door were a pare of words that scared the shit out of him. Words that made him think of Kanoha's history.Thouse words were,

"**THE FALLEN ANGEL OF THE UZUMAKI &... CLAN ONE WHO CAN DESTORY THE WORLD"**

He could not see the one word in the middle but he could tell that the thing in there was strong Very very strong he could fell the power comming from inside. But when he thought about it ' _if it is a fallen angel then it should be all knowing maybe it could tell me why the villgers hate me'. _But when he opened the door he was not ready for what he was about to see. Inside a huge mirror of ice was a child that looked around 4 years old.

But just as he saw the child a song was playing that made him want to cry. **motherland** from **fullmetal alchemist**.

kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa itsumo to onaji 'jaa ne' to te o futta

**On the day you left, i said goodbye, and waved, like always.**

marude ashita mo mata kono machi de au mitai ni

**Almost as if i would see you again in this town tomorrow.**

ai o shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto

**To believe in love is to not give up on yourself.**

yume ga kanau hi made

**And until the day when my dream comes true,**

egao no mama hoshi o mite inori sasage

**I will be here with a smile, as i look up at the stars,**

koko ni iru kara

**offering up a prayer.**

watashi wa kimi ni totte on sora de itai

**I want to be the sky for you,**

kanashimi made mo tsutsumikonde

**bundling you up, sorrows and all,**

itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori ja nai to

**so that you know, know whenever you look up,**

tooku de omoeru you ni

**that you are not alone, even when you're far away,**

kaeru basho de aru you ni

**and that you have a place to come home to.**

Naruto was thinking that this child has been throught a lot of pain so he was going to free him, so he went up to the ice mirror and looked for a seal. When he found it, he riped it off. But as soon as he did, he fell because of a power that made his body fill like jelly.


	2. my family!

**_ANGEL IN ICE._**

**_Thoughts_**

**_Demon/Inner Self_**

**_"Speech"_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun._**

Author Note: This is an AU story, so some people will more then likely not act the same way they do in the Manga and Anime. I am not sure about Pairings yet .This is also my first try at writing any kind of story, so hopefully I can do something good, or at least half way decent YOU MAY VOTE ON THE PAIRINGS . NARUTO CAN BE WITH AN OC, A MAN OR A WOMAN JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. MY MALE OC IN THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL HAVE A HAREM WITH 4 MALES AN 6 WEMON. there will be mpreg.

HEAR YOU GO CHAP 2. MY FAMLIY ?

The sounds of dripping water echoed throughout his surroundings. Groaning he sat up though the ringing in his ears and the pounding in his head kept him from opening his eyes. After a few minutes the ringing quieted and the pounding reduced to a dull ache. Standing slowly and unsteadily he moved himself to where he could use the walls to steady himself.

While trying to steady himself he took the time to check his surroundings. He appeared to be in a sewer, judging by the water that stopped about four inches above his ankles. Pipes hung from the ceiling both blue and red in color. The blue pipes he noticed had cracks all over them though he could also see some closing up. After finally settling himself he pushed off the walls and seeing only one way to go walked forward.

He eventually found himself in a large chamber. At the other side of the chamber was a large gate at least fifteen meters (49 ft.) in height. The gate had two doors that were closed shut and had a single strip of paper in the center. Both the gate and bars of said gate were golden in color. Though he was forced to squint he could make out the red pipes connected to the very top of the gate.

**_"So my jailer finally comes to visit me ." Came the voice from behind the gate as a pair of red eyes snapped open before the head became visible._**

**_"who are you" Naruto asked. "My name is Hikari Kitsune also known as the Kyuubi no Yoko and i want to thank you for freeing my son.." "your son?" "Yes his name is Alexander Uzumaki-Kitsune and he is your brother" " You see your mother was pregnant with you a man with yellow hair and blue eyes took her from our home which led to me attacking the village , now i would tell you more but your brother is about to wake up see you later."_**

As Naruto woke up he woke up he finally got to see the so called fallen angel. The man in front of him was about 5ft 11in , he had silver hair with red streaks, six white wings, the two wings on his lower back were around his waist, he had on white pants with a black flame design around the ankles , he wore a white leather jacket that the wings faze threw , he was holding a baby with silver hair and black streaks, the baby had dark blue eyes, the mans eyes were crimson red with slits, there were three whisker marks on each cheek with tan skin, on his head was a white headband with a volcano on the plate.

The mans eyes landed on him and his nose twick and he looked at naruto with a smile as he said "hello my little brother_"_


	3. Chapter 3

This ia just to tell you i redid the story and will have it up in an hour and a **straight version **will be out by saturday.


	4. To My Loyal Reader's

To my loyal Reader's my hiatus is finally over , and I have decided that I want/need to rewrite all my stories seeing as most of them have plot hole's that I don't like and that I feel need to be filled so you can fully understand and appreciate my stories as a whole, also I'm looking for a beta, to fit the qualification you must; Have written at least one story that has over 25 chapter, and at least 150-200 or more review's showing that you are a good worker.

The editing work I'm doing will manly focus on the following stories;

Oblivion King, Angel Break's The Ice, And Forbidden love; each story will have a first chapter with at least 10,000 word count.

I will try to have the first chapter of each of these stories out by June first, Please add me to your author alert's as I will be wiping my account of my stories May 10.

Thank you for the time,

Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi / Nara-Shadow.


End file.
